


What Happened?

by legendarypeanutchild



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, previous penelope park/josie saltzman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarypeanutchild/pseuds/legendarypeanutchild
Summary: Prompt: Hosie and “where have you been? I’ve been waiting for y—who’s blood is that?” - anonymous





	What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've written but y'all can be as harsh as you want. Give me critique and such.

It was already 9 O'Clock in the evening and Hope was still nowhere in site. She was supposed to pick Josie up for a dinner and a movie at seven. It was supposed to be their first official date after Josie finally confessed her feelings for the tribrid, yet Josie was having second thoughts. Earlier she was nervous, it would be her first time going out after Satan broke her heart. Now, she was full on panicking. Did Hope stand her up? Was she just being nice or did she decide Josie was just too immature for her tastes? Since Josie was freaking out she didn’t notice Hope running into her room until the door slammed shut.

“Josie, I`m so so sorry I was-” 

It was too late for excuses, Josie went off. “Sorry?! I have been waiting for hours and freaking out because…” She stopped once she looked at Hope. Hope was dressed up and looked stunning as ever but that’s not what caught Josie’s eye. “Hope… who’s blood is that?” Josie said shakily. Hope looked down and seemed to quickly realize that her shirt was soaked in blood. Hope was silent for a moment which seemed to just make Josie worry more. Eventually Hope snapped out of it and started talking a mile a minute. Josie could only make out certain words like zombies, woods, and… Penelope? Josie shook her head and quickly wrapped her arms around Hope in a hug. She didn’t care whether or not Hope was covered in blood, she just wanted to help Hope realize that she didn’t blame her for missing their date. Slowly but surely, Hope relaxed into Josie’s embrace.

After a while of standing with Josie’s arms around her, Hope took a step back. “Slowly this time, okay?” Josie said. For the first time since she got there, Hope finally smiled.

“I know you're not the best of friends with Penelope right now Jose, but I am still. So when I noticed Penelope didn’t show up for any of her classes I was worried. We both know that Penelope wouldn’t miss class, even if she was hungover.” Hope sighed. “Apparently last night during one of the vampire’s parties, Penelope wandered past the barrier and got attacked by a hoard of zombies. She was stuck hiding in a ditch all day ...” Josie didn’t know how to respond. Penelope always meant a lot to her because she was her first love but she also shattered her heart into a million pieces. Luckily, Hope was there to put it back together again.

Hope looked up at her wearily, expecting Josie to yell at her, but instead Josie just pulled her in closer. “How about this. You can make it up to me by showering and getting changed and then coming back here for our own private movie night.” Josie whispered. Hope gazed at Josie ecstatically and nodded. She could tell Hope was tired and just wanted to relax, and who was she to deny her the opportunity? Any time with Hope is time well spent...

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know this was short but I felt like with the way the prompt was worded that it should've been something short and sweet. If y'all have any ideas just comment of message me on my tumblr @legendarypeanutchild


End file.
